Dans la boite de Pandore, il restait l'Espoir
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Quand on aime, on est certain que c’est pour la vie… mais quand on nous quitte, aimeton toujours pour la vie… ? Parfois oui… et c’est le malheur d’Hermione… Mais pourtant, aucun cœur ne peut oublier l’Amour qu’il a un jour ressenti…


_Dans la boite de Pandore, il restait l'Espoir…_

« Très bien Mione, si tu veux l'entendre, oui, c'est fini »

_Fini_

_C'est fini_

J'entends encore ces mots résonner dans mon esprit. Sans cesse je revis ces affreux instants. Les pires de ma vie sans aucun doute.

_Oui, c'est fini_

Ma vie s'est terminée au même instant.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, un étau le broyer, une lame incandescente le transpercer.

Et pourtant… je m'y étais préparée.

J'ai accepté le choc sans broncher, mes joues ruisselaient de larmes mais je gardais l'esprit clair.

J'étais anéantie, purement et simplement.

Trop brisée pour ressentir l'impact du choc.

J'ai cru l'avoir bien pris, être capable d'adoucir rapidement les plaies de mon cœur.

J'ai fait erreur.

J'avais mal mais je continuais à avancer, en songeant sans cesse aux dernières paroles de Ron.

« Oui je t'ai aimé Hermione. Je t'ai aimé mais c'est fini. Je t'aime comme une amie maintenant. Je veux vivre, comme les autres. »

_Vivre_

Comme si je l'empêchais de vivre avant… Comme si il n'avait pas été heureux….

Pourtant il l'a été, il me l'a dit !

Mais il faut croire que l'Amour, ça peut disparaître en quelques jours….

Je relis ses lettres maladroites. Lettres parfois gauches mais tellement tendres et amoureuses que j'en oubliais les fautes….

_Je t'aimerai toujours Mione ! Je t'aime à la folie, je ne peux vivre sans toi ! Crois-moi mon Trésor, je ne te quitterai jamais. Je te le promets et je tiens toujours mes promesses, jamais je ne te quitterai ! Tu es ma Vie Mione, je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaime !_

Je me faisais parfois la réflexion en lisant ses lettres qu'il ne pouvait être sûr de ne jamais changer. Je lui en avais d'ailleurs plusieurs fois la remarque…

_« Mais Ron, comment peux-tu être si sûr ? »_

_« Parce que je t'aime tiens ! Je le sais, je le sens ! »_

_« Mais comment sais-tu de façon certaine que ça ne changera jamais ? Peut-être que tu vas changer, que tu ne m'aimeras plus…. Et tu me quitteras… »_

_« Jamais mon Amour ! Je ne change vraiment pas facilement d'avis et ça, ça ne changera jamais, JAMAIS ! Je le sens au fond de moi, mon cœur entier te le dit… Je le sais de façon absolue, je t'aimerai toujours ! »_

Oui… il disait cela… En y repensant, je suis désabusée, malheureuse…

Je l'aime !

Oui il a des défauts, oui il me fait mal… Mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour lui ! Je l'aime… et je l'aime éternellement….

Il m'a quittée, rejetée… Pourquoi ? Pour être davantage avec ses amis… Alors qu'avant il se plaignait qu'Harry soit trop avec nous, qu'il voulait être plus souvent juste avec moi…

Pourquoi alors ? Pour vivre une existence 'comme les autres', ne pas être attaché à moi si jeune….

C'est si… malheureux…. On ne choisit pas d'aimer, on ne choisit pas de mettre un terme à un amour non plus.

Comment a-t-il fait alors, pour réussir à supprimer ainsi ses sentiments envers moi… ?

Je ne sais pas… Peut-être s'est-il convaincu lui-même qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux, qu'il ne m'aimait plus…

Une simple remarque parfois, jette le tourment dans un esprit… On y réfléchit, on se pose des questions et… on se dit qu'on n'est peut-être pas si bien que ça ! Ou qu'en tout cas, c'est peut-être mieux autrement !

Mais est-ce le cas pour lui ?

Je ne sais pas, il a toujours eu l'air si heureux avec moi… Bien sûr, vu nos caractères, nous nous sommes souvent disputés… mais on s'aimait alors ça ne comptait pas !

En tout cas, c'est fini.

Mon cœur n'est qu'une plaie à vif qui hurle sa douleur.

Je l'aime ! J'aime Ron ! Je l'aime pour l'Eternité !

Je ne suis pas de ces jeunes filles qui tombent 'amoureuses' chaque semaine et qui aiment vraiment un garçon différent tous les mois.  
Je sais que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à lui… il n'appartiendra toujours qu'à lui !

Ron a pris mon cœur… Je le lui ai donné, il l'a précieusement gardé plusieurs mois…. Pour finir par le briser de son propre chef.

J'ai fini par comprendre que l'Amour était bien plus une souffrance qu'un bonheur.  
Oh, je l'admets, le bonheur qui en résulte vaut largement la peine… mais il vaut mieux ne jamais avoir connu l'Amour, jamais !

Quand on ne connaît pas l'Amour, on en rêve, on fonde de nombreux espoirs, on est romantiques…

Quand on connaît l'Amour, on est heureux et on a en même temps peur… peur de perdre sa Moitié, peur qu'elle soit triste, peur de mal faire… mais on est si heureux avec elle….

Mais quand on a connu l'Amour… et qu'il disparaît tout à coup… c'est l'Enfer ! Et lorsqu'on aime pour l'Eternité, ça provoque un Enfer éternel… peu réjouissant tout de même !  
Connaître le bonheur intense mais pourtant serein de l'Amour et se le voir retirer tout à coup… Ca fait mal, immensément mal !

Ron avait pris de plus en plus de place dans ma vie… il en était devenu peu à peu le centre, le seul qui me rendait vraiment heureuse ou pas…. Je vivais à travers son Amour…. Quel vide énorme alors maintenant… quel cauchemar !

La nuit, je ne dors pas… Je rêve que Ron m'aime ou qu'il m'annonce qu'il n'est qu'un triple idiot, qu'il m'aime encore et qu'il ne peut vivre sans moi… Et puis je me réveille en sursaut : 'Non, il ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'aime plus et il ne t'aimera jamais plus. Tu ne comptes plus pour lui !'

Je reste ainsi, parfaitement éveillée alors que lui dort sans doute sans regrets….

La journée, il s'amuse avec ses amis. Il est un peu distant avec moi par moments mais il rigole sans cesse. Il a l'air d'avoir oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… D'avoir oublié qu'il m'a aimée… D'avoir oublié que j'existe !

Nous avions tout partagé… nos âmes, nos projets, nos cœurs, nos vies… Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, il a tout brisé.  
Tout détruit pour être avec les garçons de son âge.

M'a-t-il un jour vraiment aimé pour avoir su se détacher de moi ! Ma raison me souffle qu'il faudrait y réfléchir… Mon cœur se souvient de ses yeux fous d'amour, de ses paroles romantiques…

_Je t'aime Mione… je t'aimerai toujours ! Un jour, tu deviendras ma femme, Hermione Weasley… Je t'aime tant…. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre…._

C'est ce qu'il disait, je le croyais… Je ne comprends plus…

Me voici maintenant, âme en peine, cœur en lambeaux et yeux rougis par les larmes.

Oh bien sûr, j'ai mes études… mais quel intérêt ! Pourquoi étudier pour vivre une existence où il ne sera pas là ! Pourquoi travailler pour réaliser des rêves dont il ne veut plus faire partie !

L'Amour m'avait toujours fait rêver… Maintenant il me désespère…

Je ne veux plus vivre, pas sans lui !

Alors que je sombre une fois encore dans la mélancolie de ce bonheur disparu, le ciel du parc de Poudlard s'assombrit progressivement… La nuit s'emparait de l'air et la tristesse de mon cœur.

Les larmes coulent sans discontinuer quand je suis seule.  
Devant les autres, j'ai l'air forte, pas très heureuse mais résistante. Mais quand je peux enfin me laisser aller, je laisse mon cœur exprimer sa douleur.

La pluie commence à tomber doucement mais je ne bouge pas. Qu'importe la pluie ? Ce qui compte, c'est l'Amour, rien d'autre !

J'ai du fonder trop de rêves et d'espoirs dessus, je le paie aujourd'hui….

Je sens soudain un léger effleurement sur mon bras. C'est Ron.  
Pourquoi vient-il ?  
Pourquoi me rejoint-il alors qu'il sait que je l'aime ?

En m'installant en haut de la tour Ouest, je pensais être tranquille… Mais non, c'est Ron qui vient troubler cette solitude, lui qui me fait si mal…

Il va sans doute encore me dire quelques mots en amis, avant de me laisser là, plus malheureuse encore qu'avant…

Mais non, il a l'air décidé à rester.

Il se met à genoux face à moi qui suis assise. Son visage est à la hauteur du mien et j'y vois une émotion indéfinissable. Que se passe-t-il ? Que va-t-il encore m'annoncer ?

J'ai envie de lui demander de partir, lui dire qu'il m'a fait assez de mal… mais quelques mots de lui sont une bouffée d'air frais dans un monde où je ne respire plus… Alors je ne dis rien, j'attends.

« Mione… Il faut que je te parle, c'est important… » me dit Ron d'un ton doux et suppliant

Heureusement, la pluie cache mes larmes que laissent pourtant dévoiler mes yeux certainement rougis par les pleurs et les insomnies.

Nous avions tant de rêves, tant de projets… je n'ai plus envie d'avancer…

« Je t'écoute Ron »

Je dis cela d'une voix basse et tremblotante. Je n'arrive plus à la contrôler tant elle a été submergée par les sanglots.

« Voilà Mione. Je dois te parler mais je t'en prie, ne m'interromps pas. C'est déjà difficile alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tout te dire »

Je replie mes jambes vers moi, les serrant contre moi dans l'idée involontaire, je crois, de protéger mon cœur….

« D'accord, vas-y » ce n'est plus qu'un filet de voix qui sort de ma bouche mais Ron l'entend malgré la pluie battante.

« Je suis un idiot. Un triple idiot même. J'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi, vivre comme les autres, étouffer mes sentiments. J'ai voulu que mon cœur soit libre et libéré de sentiments trop forts.  
J'ai voulu m'amuser avec des amis et connaître le bonheur simple et facile d'un bon moment. » Ron a plongé ses yeux dans les miens et j'y vois une tornade de sentiments s'y disputer la place alors qu'il reprend après une hésitation « J'ai voulu cesser de t'aimer. J'ai voulu tout rejeter. T'oublier et vivre comme avant. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à une chose Mione. Une chose tellement évidente que je l'avais oubliée. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et il n'y a rien à faire contre cela… Tu es gravée dans mon cœur et cacher ma peine ne la fait pas disparaître. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Mione, je te le jure. Je t'ai fait mal, je t'ai fait énormément souffrir, je le sais. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras…. Tu es la première et l'unique fille que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Mes amis comptent mais tu passes avant. Je ne peux pas t'oublier.  
Alors voilà Mione, même si je suis indigne de toi, même si je t'ai rendue malheureuse, je voulais te dire que je t'aime… Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie Mione »

Je ne sais quoi dire, quoi penser. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et j'aperçois à nouveau dans les yeux de Ron l'éclat de l'Amour.

Moi aussi je l'aime. Je l'aime mais il m'a fait si mal… J'ai peur de m'engager à nouveau avec lui, de mettre à nouveau mon cœur en jeu.  
Je ne veux plus connaître les affres cauchemardesques d'un cœur brisé.

Mais je l'aime…..

La pluie bat son plein alors que j'avance un timide « Moi aussi je t'aime Ron… Je t'aime mais j'ai peur de l'Amour… »

Ses yeux se brouillent mais il garde son regard plongé au fond de moi.

Lentement, imperceptiblement, il s'approche de moi. Et tout doucement, ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes….

« Je t'aime Mione…. Je te réapprendrai à croire en l'Amour… en l'Amour Eternel… Je t'en fais le serment…. Je t'aime tant… »

**FIN**

Review please…


End file.
